Our love is the same as a fairy tale
by GirlFandom098
Summary: <html><head></head>Después de que todo el peligro pasara y que cada habitante de Storybrooke estuviera a salvo cada uno empezó a armar su nueva vida y por supuesto una nueva familia, y es ahí es donde Hook y Emma se suman para forma su propia familia.</html>
1. Prologo

Después de que todo el enredo de Elsa hubiera pasado y que Hook y Emma se hubieran unido mucho más de lo que la salvadora llegaría a pensar, pasaron una noche juntos, una noche en la que se iba a decidir su vida y sobre todo su futuro.

Todas las cosas se habían solucionado y entre Regina y Robin habían pasado muchas cosas también, Marian había sido devuelta al bosque encantado y la Reina Malvada por fin había podido tener un gran esperado Final Feliz.

El pequeño Neal ya había cumplido un año de edad y para Mary Margaret y David había sido lo más hermoso que hubiera pasado, aunque el pequeño solo contara con 1 años de vida era un niño bastante travieso.

Belle y Rumple habían tenido una luna de Miel por fin tranquila, sin ningún inconveniente, al regresar al pueblo Belle se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada, aun no le había contado a Rumple ya que temía la forma en la que el reaccionara.

Elsa había decido el quedarse en el pueblo ya que había hecho muy buenas amistades ahí, había dejado a Anna a cargo de Arendelle, ya que ella confiaba firmemente en que su hermanita sería una gran Reina y que Kristoff iba a ser un gran compañero para ella.

Podíamos decir que en Storybrooke reinaba la paz, todos esperaban que aquello durara bastante tiempo, porque era tan bueno que realmente nadie quería que eso terminara jamás.

**N/A: ¡Hola! Espero que esta historia sea totalmente de su agrado, espero que me dejes Reviews n.n No sean malitos conmigo. Si tienen dudas no se molesten en preguntar ya que ****estaré****lista para resolver todas sus dudas, sin nada más que decir espero que mi Fic llegue a su lista de fav.**

**Tratare de actualizar cada Fin de Semana :3 **

**ATT: Isabella (My real name, ah) **


	2. Capitulo 1: Nauseas

**CAPITULO 1: NAUSEAS **

Esa mañana la Salvadora se había levantado de su placido sueño gracias a un rayo del sol que le estaba dando directamente a los ojos, lo que molestaba a Emma Swan era exactamente eso, despertar con el sol dando directo a su cara.

Al abrir los ojos con un poco de dificultad ya que el sol la cegaba completamente y con razón, la noche anterior había llegado tan cansada de la comisaria, mucho más cansada que lo habitual y no había cerrado las cortinas.

Se dio la vuelta pero se decepciono al no encontrar a su compañero.

-¿Killian? –Fue la pregunta de la Rubia al notar el vació en el lado de la cama que ocupaba el pirata, no recibió respuesta alguna que proviniera del pirata, la salvadora se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación en busca del pirata.

Se llevó una pequeña sorpresa cuando al bajar a la cocina vio a ese hombre preparando el desayuno

-¿Ahora eres chef? –Fue la pregunta de la rubia con una sonrisa divertida adornando su rostro

-Bueno Swan, algo debía aprender al estar aquí ¿No es así? –Sonrió el Capitán a la salvadora dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla, Emma se encogió levemente de hombros asintiendo con la cabeza

-Supongo, Jones –Sonrió levemente aquella mujer y se acercó a su pareja, si eran pareja ¿Cómo había sucedido? No había respuesta exacta para esa pregunta pero de algo estaban seguros, no podían vivir sin el otro

-¿Cómo dormiste, Swan? –Pregunto el pirata a la salvadora cuando ella ya se encontraba muy cerca de él y rodeo su cintura con su brazo

-Bastante bien, pero como ayer no cerré las cortinas el sol me despertó –Dijo la salvadora mirando fijamente los ojos del pirata haciendo un puchero de esos que volvían loco a Killian Jones

-Pobre, Swan –Dijo el pirata sonriendo y beso el puchero de la Salvadora, la Salvadora paso sus brazos por el cuello del pirata poniéndose en puntas para quedar a la altura del pirata, definitivamente Emma Swan parecía una adolescente cada vez que era besada por Killian Jones

-Si pobre yo –Dijo la salvadora con un tono de niñas pequeña en su voz, Emma Swan realmente se estaba comportando así, de una forma tierna y de niña pequeña, algo que solo el pirata podía ver en ella

-Muy bien Swan, déjame acabar de prepararte el desayuno o todo se va a quemar –Bromeo el pirata y le dio un último beso a la Salvadora antes de volver al desayuno, Emma sonrió y camino hasta el mesón que había en esa cocina y se apoyó en él. Cuando el aroma del desayuno llego a su nariz Emma sintió náuseas y salió corriendo al baño más cercano, se hizo a cuclillas de la taza del baño y expulso todo lo que podía, no sabía de donde había salido todo lo que había vomitado, tampoco sabía que le había hecho mal, no había comido nada hasta ahora y en la noche pasada solo había comido un poco de fruta que había cortado, no había razones para vomitar a esa hora de la mañana. Después de sentirse ya segura de que no vomitaría más, jalo la cadena y se sentó con la cabeza entre sus piernas respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Amor? ¿Estás bien? –Era la voz de Hook detrás de la puerta que Emma había azotado minutos antes, la Salvadora apoyo su cabeza contra la pared del baño y cerró los ojos inhalando y exhalando lentamente. El Pirata abrió la puerta mirando preocupado a la rubia.

-Emma ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas mirándola preocupado

-Si –Fue la única respuesta que le dio la Rubia al pirata mirándolo a los ojos -¿Me ayudas? –El hombre asintió y ayudo a que la chica se parara, Emma se hizo frente al lavabo y se miró al espejo, estaba pálida como el mármol, sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus labios muy rojos, ella suspiro mirando su reflejo varios segundos, se lavó la boca con agua y enjuague bucal de menta. Después de que Emma terminara de enjuagar su boca Killian se acercó por detrás y rodeo su cintura dejando su mentón sobre el hombro de la salvadora

-¿Qué sucedió, Emma? –Pregunto el Pirata, el solo la llamaba Emma cuando estaba realmente preocupado por ella, ella volteo y recostó su cabeza contra el pecho del pirata simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, Killian acariciaba la espalda de la Salvadora mientras sentía su respiración contra él, no se atrevía a dañar aquel momento pero de verdad quería saber que le sucedía a su Emma.

Después de varios minutos de silencio y de estar en esa misma posición Emma se separó un poco del pirata mirándolo a los ojos.

-Debo irme a la comisaria –Murmuro solo para ellos dos, solo ese tono de voz salía de ella, su garganta le estaba doliendo mucho, el Pirata negó con la cabeza, estaba muy claro que ella no iba a salir de ahí ese día –De verdad debo ir, Killian

-No puedes ir, Emma ¿Qué sucederá si lo mismo te pasa allá y no hay nadie contigo? No quiero que vayas hoy –Dijo el Pirata con su mano en la mejilla de la salvadora, Killian realmente estaba muy preocupado por ella, no era normal que vomitara porque si

-Debo ir, no puedo dejar la comisaria sola, me siento bien –Suspiro Emma con sus brazos puestos contra el pecho del Pirata, realmente la salvadora no se sentía nada bien pero debía ir obligatoriamente a su trabajo ella no quería que Regina tuviera una buena razón para despedirla, Emma no podía faltar a su trabajo ni un solo día

-Amor, sé que no puedes pero muy estas mal –Hook beso la frente de Emma y tomo la mano de ella para salir juntos del baño, Hook llevo a Emma escaleras arriba y entraron a la habitación que ellos dos compartían –Quiero que descanses, Emma, llamaras a tu padre y le dirás que te cubra el día de hoy ¿Si?

-Está bien –Acepto la salvadora a regañadientes, ella realmente no quería faltar al trabajo ¿Qué iba a hacer todo el día encerrada en su casa? ¿Ver el techo?

Un momento después un olor a quemado llego a la nariz de la salvadora, la mujer hizo una mueca de asco ya que habían vuelto las náuseas, Emma inhalaba y exhalaba para que eso terminaba pero cada vez era mucho peor –Killian, huele a quemado

-¿Quemado? –Fue la pregunta del pirata tratando de encontrar el olor, después fue que cayó en cuenta, se había quemado el desayuno que estaba haciendo, Jones se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación, Emma se levantó y lo siguió con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios, al llegar a la cocina vio al hombre tratando de apagar la sartén, Emma estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta riendo por lo bajo, cuando el Pirata termino de apagar la sartén volteo a mirar a la Salvadora –No vuelvo a cocinar

Emma se rió divertida por lo que había dicho el pirata, el rodo los ojos y se lavó las manos, juntos salieron de la cocina, subieron de nuevo a la habitación, Killian entro al baño dejando a Emma en la cama de nuevo, la Salvadora tomo su teléfono de la mesa de noche y marco el número de su padre.

**Llamada a David Nolan:**

Charming contesto al tercer pitido

+ ¿Hola?

-¿David?

+ ¿Qué sucede, Emma?

-Papá necesito que me cubras hoy en la comisaria

+ ¿Por qué?

-Bueno algo sucedió esta mañana y Killian me dijo que era mejor que me quedara hoy en casa

+ ¿Hook preocupado?

-Vamos sabes que él es así conmigo

+Lo sé, Emma ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si estoy muy bien, pero a sus ojos no lo estoy ¿Si me puedes cubrir hoy?

+Por supuesto, Hija

-Gracias, eres el mejor

+De nada, Emma

-Hablamos luego

+Está bien

**Fin de llamada a David Nolan (-Emma +David) **

Después de colgar el teléfono Emma se tapó con la cobija, si se iba a quedar en casa podría volver a dormir, la Salvadora cerro los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño, estaba cansada, muy cansada, a los minutos el Pirata salió de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su torso, Emma que hasta ese momento se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta del baño se voltio al escucharlo encontrándose con el perfecto cuerpo marcado del Pirata, Emma se mordió el labio inferior, Killian Jones tenía un cuerpo maravilloso que volvía loca a la Salvadora, Emma se tapó con la sabana hasta la cabeza para que el Pirata no viera su sonrojo.

-¿Necesitas que salga mientras te vistes? –Pregunto la Salvadora con la sabana aun tapando su cuerpo completo

-No te preocupes, amor –Fue la respuesta del pirata, Emma se destapo la cabeza y miro el pirata que ya se había puesto su bóxer, Killian no puedo evitar reír al ver el sonrojo de la Salvadora, La Princesa Cisne estaba demasiado roja, eso siempre sucedía cuando veía el cuerpo desnudo del Pirata, Emma volteo de nuevo dándole la espalda al pirata, cerró los ojos y rogo el poder dormirse por un rato.

Varios minutos después Emma se había quedado dormida hasta que escucho la puerta de la habitación abriéndose

-¿A dónde iras? –Le pregunto al pirata, el volteo a mirar a la Salvadora y se acercó a la cama sentándose junto a donde estaba ella

-Voy a traer algo para que desayunes ¿Esta bien? No quiero que cuando vuelva te hayas ido, Swan –La salvadora rodo los ojos por la orden que le había dado el pirata pero lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza, Killian dejo un beso en la frente de Emma y se levantó para después salir de la habitación, Emma vio su oportunidad, quería salir por un rato tal vez podía ir al Supermercado por la despensa para la semana o algo que podía inventar, ella no quería quedarse encerrada ahí sola.  
>La Salvadora tardo solo 10 minutos en arreglarse y salió de la casa en su auto Amarillo directo al supermercado, llego en 5 minutos al lugar ya que no quedaba muy lejos, además iba un poco rápido, aparco el auto cerca de la entrada y tomo un carrito para llevar las cosas que iba a comprar, Emma realmente no sabía cómo hacer las compras ya que eso no iba con lo suyo y siempre iba con Mary Margaret cuando debía comprar cosas, la Salvadora iba poniendo cosas que creía que Killian y ella necesitarían, también ponía Frutas, Verduras, Leche y Cereal ya que para ella Jones ya no iba a hacer el desayuno nunca más en su vida, además también llevaba mucha más comida, Snacks para cuando tenía ganas de comer algo en la tarde y muchos Dulces.<p>

Emma estaba viendo qué tipo de Crema para los dientes llevaría ya que no se acodaba siquiera de la marca que había en la casa, una chica se había hecho cerca de ella, también observaba que Crema Dental iba a llevar pero se veía que esta chica si sabía en donde estaba parada, Emma la reconoció al instante, era Belle

-Hola Belle –Saludo Emma mirando dos marcas de crema dental que tenía en sus manos haciendo una mueca, definitivamente eso no era para ella

-Hola Emma –Respondió Belle con una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios y puso en su carito una crema dental –Te aconsejo que lleves esa, es mucho más refrescante –Señalo Belle la crema que tenía Emma en su mano derecha, Emma asintió y dejo la crema que decía Belle en el carrito y la otra de nuevo en el estante -¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bastante bien ¿Y tú? –Respondió la salvadora sonriendo apoyada a su carrito, Belle la miro de arriba abajo cosa que extraño bastante a Emma, Belle chasqueo la lengua y negó con la cabeza -¿Qué sucede?

-Siento, que no estás bien, Emma –Ella también con lo mismo, ya iban dos personas que decían que ella no estaba bien ¿Qué le sucedía a las personas ese día? Ella estaba perfectamente bien, así se sentía

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo estoy muy bien, Belle –La Princesa negó con su cabeza y dejo su carrito a un lado, Emma vio el vientre abultado de Belle, si ella estaba esperando un bebé todos lo sabían menos su esposo pero estaban muy felices por ella, Belle contaba con 2 meses de embarazo y pues aún no se sabía perfectamente que sería él bebé pero aun así Belle ya tenía muchos nombres escogidos para su futuro hijo o hija.

-Emma se cuando una mujer no está bien, está bastante claro que tú no estás muy bien hoy, sabes que puedes decirme el motivo por el que estas aquí y no en la comisaria –Belle tenía una sonrisa leve adornando sus labios, esa mujer era demasiado buena con todas las personas e incluso podía arriesgar su vida para que las personas que ella amaba estuvieran a salvo, era una mujer muy valiente, eso estaba claro, Emma asintió con la cabeza quería decirle pero tal vez eso sacara conclusiones apresuradas de su parte

-Bien. Esta mañana que me levante estaba perfectamente, baje a la cocina y encontré a Killian haciendo el desayuno algo que me pareció muy lindo, cuando el olor de la comida llego a mis narices sentí náuseas y corrí al baño, vomite mucho, no sabía de donde había salido aquello ya que no había probado bocado ni nada, se me pareció muy extraño eso Belle, entonces Killian me dijo que llamara a David para que me suplantara hoy en la Comisaria –Le narro la Salvadora a la Princesa, Belle la escuchaba atentamente todo lo que había dicho Emma le había dado una idea sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo a la Salvadora en ese momento, era casi lo mismo que le había sucedido a ella antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo pero no iba a decirle eso a Emma, si la Salvadora estaba embarazada dejaría que ella se diera cuenta por si misma de eso

-Bueno puede que estés entrando a una pequeña enfermedad debes cuidarte mucho, Emma –Sonrió Belle poniendo sus manos en el carrito- Bien nos vemos luego, debo volver a casa –La salvadora asintió con la cabeza por lo que dijo la castaña y se despidió con la mano, Belle avanzo por el pasillo dejando a Emma ahí.

Mientras la Salvadora miraba el pasillo de los dulces observando a ver que compraba para esa tarde, Belle que llevaba una prueba de embarazo en sus manos se acercó al carrito de Emma y la dejo entre muchas cosas para que la Salvadora no la viera y se alejó tan sigilosamente como pudo, Emma sin percatarse de lo que había hecho y dejado Belle en su carrito puso una bolsa de Gomas y otra de Chocolates y se fue a la caja para pagar todo lo que compraba, mientras ella sacaba las cosas del carrito tomo la prueba junto con la caja de los cereales así que no se dio ni cuenta que iba ahí, cuando ya había sacado todo del carrito se puso a ver por la ventana del lugar esperando a que el pirata no pasara por ahí, mientras la cajera registraba todo Belle paso con las bolsas en sus brazos y se despidió de Emma con la mano así que Swan tampoco se dio cuenta que estaban registrando la prueba de Embarazo, cuando ya todo estaba en las bolsas Emma pago todo.

-Suerte, señorita Swan –Dijo sonriendo la cajera, Emma le sonrió de vuelta aunque no sabía de qué estaba hablando, la Salvadora tomo las bolsas y salió del lugar, puso todas las bolsas en el auto y manejo de vuelta a casa, cuando abrió para su mala suerte Killian ya había llegado y estaba acompañado de Mary Margaret que se había ido con él desde Granny's, Emma trago en seco ahí venia el sermón de su madre, Swan cerró la puerta y se fue directo a la cocina para dejar las bolsas pasando por el lado de ellos dos que la siguieron hasta la cocina, dejo las cosas en el mesón y se voltio a mirarlos.

-Sé que estás enojado porque me salí de aquí cuando habías dicho que no lo hiciera –Dijo dirigiéndose al Killian- Y que no te llame esta mañana –Esta vez se dirigió a Mary Margaret, Emma frunció el entrecejo cuando vio la cara que ambos tenían

-Me sorprendes, Emma –Hablo su madre con los brazos cruzados en su pecho- Fuiste tú sola al Supermercado y compraste las cosas que necesitas para esta semana y sin mi ayuda, realmente me sorprendes –Hook se rió por eso que había dicho Mary Margaret, en parte Snow tenía la razón, Emma no sabía hacer cosas que el resto de las mujeres, en su mayoría, podía hacer, Swan era más de las mujeres que buscaban la aventura, que no le molesta si se untaba de lodo toda, se rompía una uña o se ensuciaba, Emma es arriesgada, totalmente arriesgada, la aventura era lo que más le gustaba y nada iba a cambiar aquello. –Déjame ayudarte a sacar todo esto ¿Esta bien?

-Está bien, Mamá –Emma miro a Mary Margaret sonriendo, Snow se acercó a las bolsas y tomo una de ellas empezando a sacar su contenido, Emma fue hasta donde estaba Mary Margaret y tomo la otra bolsa e hizo lo mismo que su madre

-Bueno yo iré a la habitación a ver que hay en Netflix –Informo el Pirata, Emma y Snow se rieron casi a carcajadas al escuchar aquello, Killian se había vuelto algo adicto a ver que pasaban en Netflix, a Emma le agradaba aquello ya que al final ella terminaba ganando porque siempre terminaban viendo algo juntos, Killian salió de la cocina dejando a la Salvadora y a su madre solas.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar mientras que ambas mujeres sacaban las cosas de las bolsas, hasta que Mary Margaret paro de sacar las cosas quedándose con una en sus manos, mirando con una ceja levantada la caja con la Prueba de Embarazo y a Emma, La Salvadora volteo a ver a su madre

-¿Qué sucede? –Fue la pregunta que hizo la Salvadora por la mirada que le estaba lanzando Mary Margaret, lo único que hizo Snow fue levantar la prueba para que Emma la pudiera ver, al ver eso en la boca de Emma se formó una perfecta ''O'' ¿Qué hacía eso entre todas sus compras?

-¿Me vas a explicar o saco conclusiones por mí misma? –Pregunto Mary Margaret con una ceja levantada, miro a Emma de arriba abajo puede que no se viera tan bien, como siempre se veía su hija pero ella no podía estar embarazada

-Mamá, te juro que no como llego eso ahí –Fue la respuesta de la Salvadora que tenía el ceño fruncido mirando con duda la caja que sostenía su madre entre sus manos, ella estaba totalmente segura de que ella no había puesto eso entre sus compras, ella lo sabía perfectamente ya que lo único que había metido ahí eran dulces y más dulces –Realmente no se

-¿Estas segura? –Pregunto su madre dejando la caja sobre el mesón con una ceja levantada, Emma asintió con la cabeza, la Salvadora estaba muy segura de que ella no había puesto eso entre sus compras, ni siquiera había pasado por el pasillo en que se encontraban esas pruebas, obviamente ella no la había puesto ahí, tal vez la chica que estaba registrando sus compras la había puesto ahí por error, cualquier cosa era posible, pero ella no iba a poner eso ahí solo porque si, ni siquiera estaba embarazada o bueno eso esperaba

-Mary, yo no puse eso ahí, ni siquiera estoy embarazada, además no pase por el pasillo hoy –Explicaba la Salvadora, Emma estaba muy segura de que así era, si ella estaba segura de aquello ¿Para qué explicarle a su madre?

-Si estas tan segura de que no estas embarazada entonces hazte la prueba –Dijo Mary Margaret, la Princesa estaba muy decidida a aquello, si su hija estaba tan segura de que ella no estaba embarazada que se tomara la prueba para demostrar lo que ella creía u otra cosa

-No lo hare, yo sé que no lo estoy y ya –Emma se cruzó de brazos, ella no se iba a hacer esa prueba, la Salvadora se sentía completamente bien, pero la curiosidad podía más con ella, esa era una de las debilidades de la salvadora, veía la caja ahí puesta frente a ella y su debilidad se iba haciendo mucho más grande, pero no iba a darle el gusto a su madre a que le dijera ''Te lo dije'' no iba a hacerlo- Si me disculpas necesito descansar, Mary, nos vemos más tarde en Granny's ¿Esta bien?

Mary Margaret dejo escapar un suspiro pero asintió con la cabeza dejando las cosas que tenía en las manos sobre el mesón, se despidió de Emma con un abrazo y salió de la casa, Emma sentía que indirectamente había echado a su madre de la casa, ella no quería ser grosera con Mary Margaret pero en realidad sentía como si la estuviera obligando a hacer eso y lo que menos quería Emma en ese momento era sentirse presionada.

La Salvadora tomo la caja entre sus manos y subió a su habitación con la caja escondida para que Killian no la viera, entro al baño y siguiendo las instrucciones que decía en la caja se hizo la prueba ahora lo único que faltaba era esperar ¿Qué tan mal podía salir eso? No es que estuviera embarazada ¿O sí?

**N/A: ¿Que les ****pareció****? A que lo amaron, ah okno' Quiero ver sus Reviews de como les ****pareció****, si le falta algo solo ****díganme****y tratare de arreglarlo todo en el siguiente capitulo **

**ATT: Isabella :3 **


	3. Capitulo 2: Resultados, Noticia, Familia

**CAPITULO 2: RESULTADOS, NOTICIA, FAMILIA…**

Emma espero 5 minutos parada frente al espejo, realmente los nervios se estaban apoderando de la salvadora, Emma estaba realmente muy nerviosa ¿Qué iba a suceder si salía positivo? Ella no estaba preparada para tener un hijo más, Henry era un niño maravilloso, eso lo sabía perfectamente pero ella no había sido parte de su infancia y no pudo el ver como su hijo crecía eso era el por qué no se sentía preparada para tener otro hijo más.

Emma tomo la caja entre sus manos antes de tomar la prueba para observar el resultado.

Eso era realmente muy simple, una rayita era negativo (En realidad ella esperaba que eso apareciera) por otro lado estaban las dos rayitas, positivo, esas dos rayitas que iban a decidir la vida de aquella persona, las rayitas que la Salvadora había visto anteriormente, las rayitas del positivo.

Emma se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo dejando la caja a un lado sobre el lavamanos observando la prueba que se encontraba dentro del lavamanos bocabajo, era hora de la verdad, Emma no le iba a dar más vueltas al asunto, tenía que salir de su duda ya.

Con las manos temblándole tomo la prueba tapando el resultado, tomo una gran bocanada de aire dejándola salir varios segundos después «Aquí vamos» Emma dio la vuelta a la prueba con los ojos cerrados «1…2…3 ¡Hazlo ya, Swan! » Emma abrió los ojos y dio la vuelta a la prueba, cuando vio el resultado se quedó sin aire por un momento, tenía la boca en una perfecta ''O" y sus ojos casi se salían de su órbita, la salvadora empezó a hiperventilar e inhalar y exhalar rápidamente, eso realmente la tomo realmente desapercibida, pensaba que era mentira y estaba viendo mal, deseaba fuertemente que fuera mentira ella no podía… Estaba embarazada.

Emma sintió que todo a su alrededor desaparecía y que estaba en un lugar oscuro, veía todo absolutamente todo, boto la prueba rápidamente en el cesto de basura del baño y salió de él.

Algo paso muy rápido, Emma diviso a Killian en la cama sonriéndole pero después vio todo negro y su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo inconsciente, el Pirata se levantó de golpe de la cama y evito que la cabeza de Emma se golpeara contra el suelo llegando a tiempo para tomarla entre sus brazos, Killian llevo a Emma a la cama recostándola ¿Qué le había sucedido? Ya dos bajas en el mismo día no era muy bueno para ella que siempre había demostrado muy buena salud y vaya que ella había pasado por muchas cosas, cuando se estaba congelando dentro de la resistencia que Elsa había hecho para que nadie saliera de Storybrooke porque ella necesitaba encontrar a su hermana, pero eso no detuvo a Emma ¿Qué le sucedía ahora? Killian estaba realmente muy preocupado por ella ¿Qué hacía? Por primera vez en su vida el pirata no sabía qué hacer y eso lo frustraba, él debía ayudarla como fuera.

El teléfono de Emma empezó a sonar y él lo contesto, la persona que estaba llamando podría ayudarlo de cualquier forma.

**Llamada de Regina Mills **

+Swan, ¿Dónde estás?

-Hablo yo, Regina

+ ¿Hook? ¿Por qué respondes el teléfono de Emma?

-Porque Emma se desmayo

+ ¿Qué ella que?

-Desde esta mañana está muy mal, Regina

+ ¿Fue por eso que no fue a trabajar y esta Nolan cubriéndola?

-Si fue por eso, Emma está muy mal

+ ¿Puedo saber que tiene?

-Ha estado mal ¿Entiendes? Se acaba de desmayar y esta mañana estuvo vomitando además nauseas

+Cuando despierte la traes aquí, estoy en el ayuntamiento ¿Okay?

-¿No la vas a despedir o sí?

+Por supuesto que no

-¿Entonces?

+Solo la traes y ya, adiós

**Fin llamada de Regina Mills +Regina -Hook **

¿Para qué quería Regina a Emma? Bueno eso lo iba a descubrir después lo que ahora le importaba a Killian era despertar a su Emma, con varios intentos fallidos Killian empezó a preocuparse mucho más ¿Por qué no despertaba? El pirata pensó en llamar a Mary Margaret o a Elsa pero sabía que ellas le iban a preguntar porque Emma se había desmayado y el en realidad no lo sabía.

Tras muchos más intentos la Salvadora empezó a abrir los ojos, la tez de Emma estaba muy pálida, en los labios del pirata se formó una amplia sonrisa, Emma se sentó en la cama mirando confundida al pirata, no sabía que había sucedido y mucho menos porque él estaba así.

-¿Qué te sucede, Hook? –Le pregunto ella a él mirándolo con una ceja levantada ¿Desde cuándo se ponía él así? La simple respuesta de Garfio fue negar con la cabeza y levantarse de la cama, eso se le hizo mucho más raro a la Salvadora que frunció el ceño y camino detrás de él hacia el baño no se podía arriesgar a que viera la prueba en la basura, al llegar al marco de la puerta vio la caja que contenía la prueba puesta sobre el lavamanos, Emma se mordió el labio inferior cuando noto que Killian ya la había visto.

El pirata miro con rareza la caja y la tomo entre sus manos, volteo a mirar a Emma con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué es esto, Emma? –Fue la pregunta que le lanzo el pirata con la caja en alto, la salvadora trago en seco con el ceño fruncido…

**/*/**

Después de cortar la llamada al teléfono de Emma, Regina se sentó detrás de su escritorio con los codos apoyados en el escritorio mirando pensativa al vacío, sin tener la mirada en algún punto fijo en su despacho.

¿Náuseas y un desmayo? Y todavía en Emma Swan, eso no era totalmente posible de creerlo pero la voz del pirata se escuchaba tan angustiada al otro lado del teléfono que Regina empezó también a sentirse igual, aunque a veces su relación con La Salvadora no era la mejor Regina había empezado a soportar a Emma, todo gracias a Henry que las había unido un poco más y desde que Emma la había ayudado con su relación con Robin aunque también había sido ella la que la había terminado la primera vez.

La Reina suspiro con pesadez frunciendo el ceño ¿Era lo que creía?

Desde que Mary Margaret y ella hicieran un acuerdo la Reina había vuelto a ser la alcaldesa esta vez algo más amigable con las personas del pueblo pero aun así era algo estricta con las reglas que imponía.

Mientras revisaba unos papeles tres toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Pase –Fue lo único que respondió Regina mientras miraba aun los papeles-

-Mi lady –La Reina sonrió al escuchar la voz de Robin, dejo los papeles a un lado y levanto la cabeza encontrándose con los perfectos ojos del Ladrón.

-Robin ¿Qué haces aquí? –Fue la pregunta de Regina levantándose de su asiento caminando hasta quedar frente al Ladrón- Creí que estabas con Roland

-Así era, está en Granny's con Henry y Elsa, vine por ti para que vayamos juntos –Le dijo Hood sonriendo mientras unía sus labios con los de ella en un pequeño beso- ¿Vamos?

-Bueno podemos ir ahora, pero debo volver para terminar unas cosas –Sonrío la reina mientras tomaba el brazo del ladrón-

-Está bien, vamos entonces –Ambos salieron de la oficina de Regina y caminaron juntos hacia Granny's.

Al llegar a la famosa cafetería Roland y Henry estaban sentados junto con Elsa en una mesa cerca a la entrada viendo como la Reina del hielo congelaba y descongelaba una bebida que tenían en la mesa, los tres reían con diversión por eso mientras que Elsa, con una sola mano, hacía que la bebida se congelara y descongelara al instante. Regina y Robin se dirigieron a la mesa en la que ellos estaban.

-Hola mamá –Saludo Henry a su madre, esa semana era de Regina, el chico dormía en su antigua habitación y desde la mañana a la noche la pasaba con su madre o con Roland y Robin, a la Salvadora no le molestaba aquello ya que ella y Regina habían quedado en eso, y por supuesto a Henry le parecía muy buena idea aquello ya que ese acuerdo lo dejaba estar cerca de sus madres a la misma vez.

-Hola, Henry –Le saludo la Reina sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a él, Elsa sonrío a Regina en forma de saludo y la Reina de sonrío de vuelta, la relación de Regina con muchas personas del pueblo había mejorado demasiado desde aquel acuerdo con Blancanieves, el odio de casi todos por Regina y viceversa había desaparecido con el tiempo, aun así varias personas (La abuelita y Leroy) le tenían rencor por lo que ella había hecho en el pasado, la Reina no le ponía cuidado a lo que sucedía con esas dos personas, eran muy rencorosas, eso lo sabía perfectamente, no esperaba que la perdonaran por tanto daño, pero si Blancanieves lo había hecho y ella era el objetivo de Regina del pasado ¿Por qué no esperar a que ellos lo hicieran? Sin embargo solo el destino lo diría y sería así cuando ella les iba a demostrar que si podía ser buena con todos.

Robin se sentó junto a Roland sonriendo cuando veía al niño reírse por lo que Elsa estaba haciendo –Gracias por cuidarlos mientras iba, Elsa

-No hay problema Robin, sabes que me gusta mucho cuidarlos –Sonrió sincera Elsa mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño Roland que estaba sentado junto a ella, Roland se rió por lo que hizo Elsa y comió una de las galletas que habían en la mesa-

Regina iba a hablar cuando la campanilla de la puerta la distrajo, iban entrando Mary Margaret con su hijo en brazos, Mary Margaret sonrió a la reina y fue hasta la mesa.

-Hola –Saludo sonriendo ampliamente Mary, el pequeño Neal sonrió de la misma forma que su madre mostrando los pequeños dientes que ya habían salido en su boca, a Regina eso se le hizo demasiado tierno que el pequeño llego a contagiarle la sonrisa-

-Hola, Mary –Saludo Elsa sonriendo mirando con ternura al pequeño-

-Vamos, siéntate –Le dijo Robin a Blanca dándole su lugar, la mujer asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Roland y Elsa con Neal en sus piernas, Robin fue por una silla cercana y la puso en la mesa para después sentarse en ella junto a Regina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto con una media sonrisa Regina mirando a Neal mientras tomaba su manito y la acariciaba-

-Bueno estaba donde Emma pero se enfadó, fui por Neal que estaba con David en la comisaria un rato y bueno ahora estoy aquí, espero que no te moleste –Explico con una sonrisa leve Snow mientras acariciaba el brazo del pequeño, Regina negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que eso no la molestaba en absoluto, Snow sonrió de una manera más ampliada por eso- ¿Lo quieres cargar? –Pregunto a Regina refiriéndose a Neal-

-Si quiero cargarlo –Contesto la Reina sonriendo ampliamente para después recibir al niño por sobre la mesa, ella lo puso en sus piernas y tomo ambas de sus manitos mientras lo miraba sonriendo-

-¿Qué van a pedir? –Interrumpió la voz de Ruby y Regina levanto la cabeza-

-Bueno yo no quiero nada –Respondió la Reina sonriendo y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo momentos antes de que Ruby la atendiera-

-Yo quiero más galletas –Pidió Roland sonriendo tiernamente, Ruby asintió con la cabeza y lo anoto en la libreta- Y leche de chocolate

-Yo quiero uno té helado y un trozo de pie de zarzamoras –Le pidió Blanca sonriendo, Ruby lo anoto de inmediato sonriendo, Elsa pidió un Té helado y Robin no pidió nada, Ruby se retiró de ahí prometiendo que enseguida les llevaría todo.

Todos observaron en silencio lo que estaba haciendo la Reina con el pequeño, a Regina se le veía un brillo maternal en los ojos, todos en la mesa sonrieron por ello.

La Reina levanto la vista -¿Qué sucede? –Fue su pregunta ya que tenía la mirada de todos puesta en ella

-No nada –Respondió Elsa y volvió a jugar con Roland y Henry. Después de que Ruby trajera las cosas que habían pedido todos iniciaron una amena conversación bastante amistosa, podíamos decir que esa tarde en Granny's no hubieron peleas ni malas miradas por parte de las personas que antiguamente se odiaban a morir.

**/*/**

Belle lo había pensado toda la tarde, ese sería el día, ella le diría a Rumple que estaba embarazada, no se lo podía esconder más él debía de saberlo después de todo ella nunca le guardaría secretos a Rumplestiltskin aunque su vida entera dependiera de eso.

Decidida Belle bajo las escaleras para después dirigirse a la sala de estar en la que Rumple estaba leyendo el periódico, ella sonrió con levedad y se acercó más a donde él estaba.

-Rumple –Llamo su atención parada frente a él, el mago levanto la vista del periódico y sonrió a su esposa-

-¿Qué sucede, Belle? –Pregunto Rumplestiltskin dejando el periódico a un lado. Belle inhalo un momento antes de soltarlo todo y se paró de una manera más ideal para decirle todo sin parar-

-Rumple, estoy embarazada –Soltó sin vacilar la Princesa, eso fue como un balde de agua helada para el Señor Gold que abrió los ojos como platos por aquello que había dicho Belle- Tengo 2 meses, Rumple

El mago no dijo nada era tanto por procesar en ese momento, lo único que hizo fue tomar su bastón y levantarse del sillón para después caminar hacia la puerta y volteo para ver a Belle un momento- Déjame pensar, por favor –El mago salió de su casa dejando a Belle algo triste regañándose a si misma por haberle dicho aquello en ese momento.

-Lo siento –Murmuro con la cabeza baja y con las lágrimas a punto de salir, la Princesa pensaba que había decepcionado a su esposo por eso, ella de verdad hubiera querido no decirle aun esa noticia.

El señor Gold había salido caminando de su casa en dirección a la oficina de Regina esperando que la Reina Malvada estuviera ahí para poder hablar de aquello que le había dicho Belle al menos con alguien que él podía llamar su amiga.

**N/A: Holaaaaaaa! **

**Chicos de verdad siento mucho no haber actualizado los ****últimos****fines de semana pero no he tenido mucha imaginación ****últimamente****y eso me frustra. **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, sé que es corto pero ya saben sin imaginación un escritor no es nada.**

**Déjenme****un review de como les ****pareció****este capitulo, se los agradecería mucho.**

**ATT: Isabella :3 **


	4. Nota de la Autora

**N/A: **Queridos lectores. Perdónenme por no actualizar estas últimas semanas pero estaba sin computadora debido a que había sufrido un daño.

Pero estoy de vuelta, espero que les guste el capítulo. Van a haber unos pequeños cambios de ahora en adelante

**1. **Tratare de actualizar lo más que pueda, ya no será cada Fin de semana, tal vez antes o después, pero si voy a actualizar.

**2. **Van a haber letras de como empiecen las partes de las parejas en el capítulo tales como.

**K&E **Killian & Emma

**R&R **Robin & Regina

**R&B **Rumple & Belle

**C&S **Charming & Snow

Iré avisando por si hay más, pero por ahora solo esas. Las que no tienen son de otros personajes y/o grupales.

Por ahora solo estarán estos cambios, cuando vayan pasando los capítulos habrán más y se los diré en la nota que siempre les dejo al terminar el capítulo.

Espero que de ahora en adelante les guste en Fanfic es hecho por ustedes.

**ATT: **Isabella

**~PD 1: **Los extrañe muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho :3

**~PD 2: **Espero ver Reviews, ellos me ayudan a seguir con la historia

**~PD 3: **No hay PD 3

**~PD 4: **Esta si hay xD Aiiiiosh!


End file.
